Nuit de Noce
by LumiLove
Summary: Marianne Dashwood et le Colonel Brandon,sont enfin mari et femme. Mais le colonel se souvient que si Marianne a accepter de l'épouser, il n'en reste pas moins plus âgé qu'elle. Que peut-il attendre d'elle en cette nuit particulière? A-t-il seulement le droit d'attendre quelque chose de sa part?
_._

 _Voici un OS sur le couple Marianne Dashwod /Brandon que j'aime beaucoup. J'aime les histoires d'amour où rien n'est gagné d'avance ^_^_

 _Dans «Raisons et Sentiments » de Jane Austen (Sense and Sensibility), je trouve même ce couple plus passionnant que celui d'Elinor et Edward. Enfin ce n'est que mon avis._

 _Donc voilà, c'était une petite pause pour moi avant de reprendre mon histoire avec Katniss et Peeta._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez._

* * *

Nuit de Noce

 _(Marianne et le Colonel Brandon viennent de se marier)_

* * *

Je frappais trois coups à la porte qui me séparait d'elle. J'avais connu bien des situations délicates voire périlleuses dans ma triste existence mais je me trouvais ce soir bien pitoyable derrière cette porte close. Des bruits de pas, le tintement d'un verrou que l'on tire, le claquement d'une porte. Je patientais quelques secondes, respirais profondément et entrais dans la chambre de ma jeune épouse.

Marianne était assise devant son boudoir. Elle était immobile et sa masse de cheveux bouclés tombait par vague sur ses épaules délicates. Le fin tissu qui les recouvrait ne pouvait m'empêcher de les deviner frêles et douces, sous sa peau pâle. Depuis quelques mois déjà, je me trouvais être le plus heureux des hommes et la journée que nous venions de vivre en était pour moi l'apothéose. Marianne, ma très chère et très douce Marianne m'avait petit à petit ouvert son cœur, me laissant porter avec délice par les volutes de l'amour. Ce sentiment, dont je me croyais à jamais privé. Depuis ce premier jour, où j'avais eu le bonheur de faire sa connaissance chez mes voisins et amis, Sir John et Lady Middleton _(et malgré la douleur de la voir chaque jour violemment éprise d'un autre),_ mon cœur n'avait cessé de battre pour elle. La vie est parfois bien cruelle et ma pauvre Marianne s'était retrouvée au cœur de la tourmente mais Dieu merci, elle était à présent saine et sauve, là devant moi.

La lumière, dispensée par les quelques bougies de la pièce ainsi que par le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, faisait danser les ombres sur les murs et le mobilier. Une pointe de romantisme teintait cet ensemble et je me plaisais à imaginer les vers que pourrait inspirer ce moment à ma tendre épouse. Je regardais à nouveau vers elle. Elle était tout mon bonheur et je ne voulais en rien, lui faire le moindre mal ou le moindre chagrin. J'espérais que ce que je m'apprêtais à lui déclarer, la soulage d'un fardeau que j'imaginais trop lourd à supporter pour elle. Je toussotais légèrement et lui demandait en guise de préambule.

_ La chambre vous convient-elle ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête mais resta dans sa position initiale : dos à moi. Il était important que je lui dise qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de moi. Que sa simple présence à mes côté, illuminerait ma vie à jamais.

_ Oui, je vous remercie. Tout est absolument parfait.

Sa voix cristalline enchanta mes oreilles.

_ La température vous convient-elle ? Si vous avez froid, je peux demander à ce que l'on vous apporte quelques bûches supplémentaires.

_ Non, je vous remercie. La température est idéale ainsi.

Je me rapprochais de quelques pas et frémis en sentant son léger parfum de rose. Je lui avais offert ce parfum, quelques semaines auparavant, et depuis cette flagrance ne l'a quittait plus. Mon cœur se réchauffa à la simple pensée de savoir qu'elle appréciait tant ce présent. Je la vis déposer sa brosse sur sa coiffeuse et lisser quelques mèches de cheveux de ses doigts fins.

_ Me permettez-vous de importuner un instant ?

Mon ton était mal assuré et elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle se tourna vers moi, ses grands yeux couleur noisette me regardant intensément. Comment tant d'innocence et de beauté, pouvaient-elles se retrouver réunies en un seul corps. Je tachais de me reprendre mes les mots me manquaient. Je me perdais dans son regard et je dû me résoudre à raccourcir mon discours.

_ Je suis simplement venu vous souhaiter une bonne nuit et m'assurer que vous ne manquerez de rien.

_ « Simplement » dites-vous ?

Sa voix me faisait partager les mêmes interrogations que son regard : l'incertitude et l'incompréhension. Serait-ce possible ? Elle était donc prête à unir sa vie à la mienne de façon si… charnelle ?

_ Oui, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, je suis sûr que la journée vous a épuisé et que vous n'aspirer qu'à un peu de repos.

_ Cette journée a été magnifique et j'en garderais précieusement chaque détail gravé dans ma mémoire. Cependant, je ne me sens aucune fatigue qui puisse justifier votre inquiétude.

Elle avait choisi ses mots avec soin et me privait ainsi de toute porte de sortie. Elle était heureuse, en pleine forme et il s'agissait de sa nuit de noce. Comment lui faire comprendre mes réticences ? Mes pensées envers elle ? Je n'avais d'autre choix que de me montrer plus clair dans mes propos.

_ Ma tendre Marianne, pardonnez-moi de devoir me montrer plus explique quand à mes souhaits de vous voir passer une bonne nuit. Il s'agissait pour moi, de vous faire comprendre que je n'attends nul sacrifice de vous ce soir, ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Votre présence à mes côté m'est amplement suffisante, plus que suffisante et je voulais vous avouer que, jamais, je n'oserais vous en demander d'avantage.

Au fur et à mesure que mes paroles prenaient corps dans son esprit, je vis ses yeux se plisser d'incompréhension puis s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Finalement, elle ferma les yeux un instant, tachant de surement de faire le tri dans ses idées et ses sentiments. J'espérais ne pas l'avoir heurter en me montrant si direct, son regard brillant posé sur moi, me fit comprendre mon erreur.

_ Nous ne passerons donc pas cette première nuit de vie commune ensemble. Est-ce bien cela Colonel ?

Quel distance, je ressentais à cet instant de la part de Marianne, encore si prévenante et douce, avant que je m'exprime. Elle semblait peinée et offusquée de mon discours, qui ne visait pourtant qu'à la protéger. Et ce « Colonel » ! Nous étions dans une totale intimité, elle savait qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de m'appeler ainsi dans le cas présent.

_ Effectivement, vous…

_ Cherchez-vous à me peiner… ou à me ridiculiser ?

Je fus surpris par sa question et la douleur qui s'en dégageait. Je n'avais pas voulu ça, au contraire. Je tachais de reprendre le contrôle de la situation qui prenait une tournure, on ne peut plus négative.

_ Ma chère Marianne, je ne cherche nullement à vous affecter mais bien au contraire à vous faire comprendre quels nobles sentiments sont les miens. Vous avez accepté de partage ma pauvre existence et je ne voudrais pas vous contraindre à…

_ Me contraindre ? Pensez-vous donc que je sois à ce point ignorante de ce qu'est le mariage ? Ou pensez-vous peut-être que je sois indigne de partager votre intimité ?

L'incompréhension et la peine qui se lisaient tantôt dans le regard de Marianne avait subitement laissés place à une colère contenue, que l'éclat de ses yeux et la vue de sa main crispée, sur le haut de son fauteuil, ne pouvaient totalement occulter. Cette utilisation du terme «indigne » m'avait frappé en plein cœur. Indigne ? Mais pas du tout, c'est moi, au contraire qui était « indigne » et cette conversation en était, pour moi, la preuve.

_ Colonel Brandon. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été, par mes manières et ma trop grande liberté d'expression, un modèle de justesse et de réflexion. Mais je pense avoir pris en maturité depuis ce terrible accident qui failli me coûter la vie, me démontrant par trop, à quoi mon entêtement et ma folle mélancolie pouvaient me conduire. J'espérais aussi, avoir su vous montrer, oh combien, je vous étais reconnaissante de votre attention constante et naturelle envers moi. Mais plus que de la reconnaissance, je pensais vous avoir convaincu de l'attachement sincère qui, petit à petit, me liait à vous. Pourquoi, venez-vous donc ce soir, et dans un souci de « protection », me parler de la sorte ? Qu'espéreriez-vous obtenir de moi ?

Elle s'était levée et avancer de quelques pas dans ma direction. Je pu l'observer dans toute sa splendeur, sa robe de nuit laissant deviner ses courbes si graciles. Les reflets du feu dansant sur la blancheur immaculée de la dentelle et de la mousseline. Elle se tenait bien droite, ses épaules se soulevant sous l'effet de sa respiration rapide, comme dans une attitude de défis. Et ses yeux était pareils à deux pierres scintillantes qui me transperçaient l'âme, me faisant paraître bien misérable face à tant de conviction et de vénusté.

Je me sentis faiblir face à sa fougue. L'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de faire taire ses craintes inutiles sur sa soi-disant « indignité » et, si j'osais, de presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, si douce et si désirables, s'empara soudainement de moi. Je fis un pas vers elle, tendant déjà ma main pour l'attirer à moi quand j'arrêtais mon geste. Elle m'avait observé et sans doute avait-elle pressenti quelque chose car, elle aussi, s'était avancée de nouveaux. Deux pas à peine, nous séparaient et c'était comme si son corps m'appelait à elle. Sans la toucher, je ressentais combien il aurait été délicieux de mettre fin à tout ceci et de prendre ce qui m'appartenait de plein droit. Ma démarche était, sans nul doute, exceptionnelle. Nous vivions dans une société où les femmes étaient à peine plus considérées que des bêtes. Elles passaient de la tutelle de leurs pères à celle de leurs maris et sans la protection de l'un ou l'autre, les pires choses pouvaient leurs arriver.

Je repoussais cette envie et tentait de lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. Elle était maintenant si proche de moi que son parfum délicat m'envoûtait encore plus intensément qu'à mon entrée dans sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient si perçants et ses lèvres si avides de parler que les mouvements qu'elle s'obligeait à effectuer pour ne pas trop en dire, faisaient monter en moi un tout autre sentiment.

_ Marianne, je ne vous permets pas de croire un seul instant que vous n'êtes pas digne d'être à mes côtés ou de partager ma condition. Et je ne vous permets pas, non plus, de penser que vous avez pu ne pas l'être un jour. Je sais que votre dévotion est sincère envers moi. Vous n'auriez pu épouser un homme ne vous inspirant aucun noble sentiment, et je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant pour cela. Simplement, votre jeunesse et votre beauté, sont des choses bien trop précieuses pour que vous ne réfléchissiez pas à ce que je vous dis. Si vous vous abandonner à moi sans le vouloir vraiment, je serais le plus malheureux des hommes, alors que si vous me permettez de rester votre époux tout en vous préservant, j'aurais la joie de vous savoir pleinement heureuse et libre, tout en espérant une plus grande possibilité de remariage pour vous, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'une gifle magistrale m'atteint en pleine joue. A peine avait-elle pris conscience de son geste, emporter par la colère que mes propos avaient dus susciter en elle, que mortifiée, elle porta ses mains à son visage et fondit en larmes en me demandant pardon sans respirer un instant. Je me trouvais plus choqué par la raison de son geste que par son geste lui-même. Pourquoi avait-elle réagi ainsi ? J'eu peur d'en comprendre la raison. Je m'avançais vers elle et la prenait délicatement dans mes bras. Elle se laissa faire, pleurant toujours de regret pour avoir osé lever la main sur moi. Cette gifle n'était rien pourtant face à ses larmes qui redoublaient de vigueur et me fendaient le cœur.

_ Pardon, oh pardon, je ne voulais pas, je vous demande pardon. Mon Dieu, le soleil n'est pas encore couché sur la journée qui a vu notre union que je manque déjà cruellement à mon devoir. Si ma mère me voyait, oh mon Dieu, Elinor ! Je vous en prie, ne dites rien ! Elles seraient si attristées. S'il vous plait, inventer une quelconque raison, celle qui vous plaira pour vous défaire de votre engagement. Mais ne dites rien de ce que je viens de faire. C'est si affreux. Vous ne vouliez déjà plus de moi, je suis impardonnable.

Elle se perdait en excuses et n'osait même pas me regarder. Comme elle était belle et désirable malgré ses larmes. S'inquiéter de tous et de tout sans penser à elle et à ce qu'elle deviendrait. Je me devais de la rassurer.

_ Marianne, vous ne me devez aucune excuse. Et je ne vous quitterais pas, tant que vous voudrez rester à mes côtés. C'est moi qui vous demande pardon. Je vous ai blessé et votre geste n'était que le reflet de vos sentiments. Je sais que vous n'agiriez pas ainsi sans une très bonne raison. Je vous demande pardon, Marianne. Je vous aime, m'entendez-vous ? De tout mon cœur, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme. Je ne pense qu'à vous et vos désirs sont pour moi des ordres. Je vous en prie, cessez de vous accuser de la sorte. Entendez-moi, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

Ce faisant, je la serrais dans mes bras et tentait de la réconforter. Au fur et à mesure que mes paroles résonnaient en elle, je la sentis se détendre et mû par mon propre désir, je me mis à embrasser sa chevelure qui affleurait mon visage. Lui glissant de douces paroles à l'oreille, tentant de calmer son cœur. Elle s'agrippa à moi et tourna son visage vers le mien. Son regard était si intense, reflétant tant de reconnaissance et… d'amour ? Je fus troublé par ce que ses yeux me renvoyaient et mon cœur s'enflamma. Elle en profita pour rapprocher son visage du mien et poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'étais fini. Tout, absolument tout ce que j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre plus tôt se dissipa sous l'effet de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient si douces, si chaudes. Je la sentis glisser entre mes mains mais je ne voulais plus la lâcher. Que l'esprit des hommes est faible quand ils sont animés d'une si vive passion ! Je rouvrais les yeux et je la vis, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré mais une lueur nouvelle dans l'œil. Elle me fixa de son regard nouveau et fit un léger pas en arrière. Comme lié à elle, par un fil invisible, j'avançais de façon à ne pas laisser s'agrandir la distance qui me séparait d'elle. Elle recula à nouveau et j'avançais à nouveau aussi. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'étais venu lui dire et encore moins de ce que je me refusais à faire il y avait encore quelques heures. Mon attraction pour elle était trop grande, je m'étais laissé prendre dans ses filets et telles les sirènes décrites par tant de marins, cette femme m'envoûtait, obligeant mon esprit et mon corps à la suivre malgré moi. Qu'il était bon de se sentir ainsi privé de toute réflexion, ne vivre que le désir et l'envie.

Elle cessa de reculer et je m'avançais vers elle, élevant la main jusqu'à son visage pour caresser sa joue, essuyer une dernière larme et sentir un peu de sa chaleur. Elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux à mon contact. Elle était si désirable lorsqu'elle se laissait submerger par l'émotion. Elle ne savait se donner qu'entièrement et c'était quelque chose de si précieux chez elle. Je me trouvais maintenant pratiquement collé à elle, et le peu de distance qui nous tenait encore loin de l'autre me torturait. Oserais-je à nouveau embrasser sa bouche offerte ? Je maintenais son visage d'une main et m'approcha d'elle. Son souffle devant plus rapide, sa poitrine se soulevait dans le même mouvement et mon désir monta d'un cran. J'aimais cette femme, je l'aimais comme je n'avais cru pouvoir aimer à nouveau.

Nos bouches se trouvèrent et son baiser enflamma mes sens. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec tant d'envie contre les miennes. Je tenais son visage à deux mains pendant que nos corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proche, le pouvoir de cette femme sur moi, jamais aussi grand. Elle était appuyée contre le dossier de son boudoir, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas reculer face à mes assauts. Mais sa façon de m'embrasser et de faire jouer sa langue avec la mienne me montrait bien qu'elle n'en avait nulle envie. Elle fit remonter ses mains vers son buste et tira sur quelque chose. Elle fit un léger mouvement d'épaule et je sentis son vêtement glissé au sol. Je rouvrais les yeux et me décalait pour l'observer. Elle était nue à présent. Nue et absolument magnifique. Elle me regardait attendant ma réaction et sa respiration haletante soulevait en rythme sa poitrine offerte et pulpeuse. La finesse de sa taille et la courbure de ses hanches était à eux seuls une invitation au plaisir. Ses cheveux étaient quelque peu ébouriffés et lui donnaient un air sauvage et mutin en même temps.

_ Marianne, êtes-vous certaine ? Réussis-je à articuler.

_ Certaine.

Elle se redressa un peu et d'une démarche féline me contourna pour aller vers le lit. Elle était encore plus désirable de dos et mon cœur se mit à faire des bons dans ma poitrine. Je suivais sa progression du regard, pendant que je sentais une chaleur et une délicieuse douleur monter de mon bas ventre. Arrivée devant le lit, elle se tourna vers moi et vrillant son regard sur moi, me fit signe d'approcher avant de s'allonger offerte sur les draps fins. Une telle vision existait donc vraiment ? Est-ce que je rêvais éveillé ? Je m'approchais du lit et mes mains s'affairaient à ôter mes vêtements pendant qu'elle attendait lascive que j'arrive à sa hauteur. Elle passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu et son corps suivit le mouvement de ses bras, se cambrant légèrement pour lui permettre de les rejeter en arrière. Ce mouvement fit augmenter la douleur de mon entrejambe et je m'allongeais sur elle.

Elle soupira de bien être à mon contact et je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander étonné :

_ Vous le voulez donc vraiment ?

Je parsemais sa nuque offerte de baisers et mes doigts couraient sur sa peau veloutée.

_ Plus que tout au monde. Je ne désirais pas seulement partager vos journées mais vos nuits aussi. Notre différence d'âge n'est pas un obstacle pour moi. Vous êtes mon époux et je vous aime. Ne me faites plus souffrir en imaginant le contraire, s'il vous plait.

Sa voix à mon oreille était une douce mélodie et son aveu un fardeau qui s'envolait de mes épaules. Je fondais sur elle et l'embrassais comme jamais. Répondant à ses caresses et lui faisant découvrir des plaisirs qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Ses gémissements et sa docilité embrasait mon corps tout entier. Cette nuit que j'imaginais froide et solitaire se transformait en un moment de chaleur incroyable où je découvrais ma femme sous les moindres coutures et où elle me montra l'étendue de son amour pour moi. La nuit fila sans que nous ne nous en rendîmes compte et le petit matin pointait déjà son nez quand nos corps repus s'endormir, pressés l'un contre l'autre.

Durant cet instant magique où je m'éveillais pour la première fois au côté de ma femme, c'est les mains perdus dans sa chevelure et son corps, au souffle régulier, appuyé contre moi, que je comprenais à quel point ma vie venait de changer. J'avais toujours cru que notre différence d'âge serait un obstacle pour elle dans nos rapports intimes, mais finalement, la fougue de la jeunesse et la force de la maturité, nous avaient offert une nuit incroyable et pleine de promesses. Je caressais amoureusement celle qui était encore, il y a deux jours à peine, Miss Marianne Dashwood et qui se réveillerait aujourd'hui, Lady Marianne Brandon, maîtresse du Delaford.

FIN

* * *

 _Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je ferais sans doute (et si j'en ai le temps) d'autre OS sur mes couples favoris. A bientôt._

 _LumiLove._


End file.
